Blood Vampire
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Cayde Fola, eighteen years old, average teenager, Hunter of Yharnam. He came to the city for answers and for a cure. He found a cure, but in exchange, must hunt down the beasts that prowl the dark streets of the ancient city. Now, a new Hunt begins when fate decides to mess with him. How will he handle being in a school for monsters when his job is to hunt them?
1. Chapter 1: Hunter in a Strange Place

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Oh, why hello there fellow viewers, and welcome to whole different story. That's right, something isn't RWBY related.**

 _ **Gasp!**_

 **Don't worry, I still love the series. It's just that I'm just waiting for Vol. 3 to finish since I don't want to release a chapter and have to make changes because of what has been shown in the newest episodes. I know fanfiction is your own thing, but I'd like to be kept up to speed. While yes I did update Becoming Human, I was up to speed with the current information Volume 3 offered. Just holding back for now because I don't want to bash my head against a wall when I see I need to change, like for example, Renewed with Winter actually being an older sister instead of a younger.**

 **So in short, not many updates on any crossover fics with RWBY until the volume finale. Besides, I've always wanted to do this. It's been festering over in my head for a good bit thanks to reading a story called InFamous Vampire by a guy named Wraith002. I got inspired to do this after playing hours on end of Bloodborne. He's an amazing writer, even more so than me and his work is phenomenal. Give him a look up as well. And thanks to telling this to a friend, I wanted to see how this'll go.**

 **And a side note to leave, I won't be going word for word from InFamous Vampire, just some inspiration.**

 **I hope you guys like this. And leave a review, whether good or bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodborne or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 ** _"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_**

 ** _-H.P Lovecraft_**

* * *

 _ **Beannachtaí, I am Cayde Fola. I live with my aunt and uncle in good ol' London after moving form Dublin. Late teens, currently in school, and burdened carrying some kind of mysterious disease that every doctor I've went to don't know what it is or can't cure it. So I went to Yharnam despite my aunt's warnings. From what I've heard, that city is famed for curing people like me. Who couldn't resist such a temptation? I would be cured and I'll make my way back home.**_

 _ **I was desperate, you see? I didn't want to die young, including dying as a virgin. And before you question me on that, I'm in my late teens already and have to take care of myself most times. Hey, don't judge me.**_

 _ **I just wished I listened to her, because now I know why the driver told me to get out of the city as fast as possible. Now I'm learning the hard way.**_

 _ **Yharnam is the home of Blood Ministration, a medical procedure that does wonders to the human body. From what I heard in Dublin, the famed ministration was flawless. It beckoned to me like a siren to a sailor out at sea. How I made a fool of myself.**_

 _ **Yes, the Blood Ministration did wonders for me. But... It came at a cost. Little did I know that I threw my own life into a game of escape or rot.**_

 _ **I remember passing out in that damn clinic after that old man gave me that ministration. And I soon found out I was in a city filled with death and decay.**_

 _ **I remember what I became. I remembered dying mere moments after awakening. Everything was black before I came around. Right in front of a house. After some investigation, I encountered someone. Gehrman, who soon introduced me to what I became against my will, and sadly, to myself from my own arrogance.**_

 _ **I became a Hunter, a warrior that could fight monsters with relative ease and with no worries of dying. My conscious was tied to this... This Hunter's Dream. I would die sometime, maybe from a fatal blow to me, maybe a beast killing me, or embarrassingly, a high fall. But no matter how I died, I'd reawaken back in the Hunter's Dream**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And to be honest, I've forgotten the number of times I've died since the beginning of this madness that beset upon me.**_

 _ **I was also tasked to hunt down the beasts that now roam the streets of Yharnam and to find the source of the Scourge of Beasts and put an end to it. Doing so will let my leave this awful nightmare that I thrusted myself into.**_

 _ **And I want to escape it was fast as possible, or least I become a shell of my former self**_

* * *

Blood. That was the one thing that always assaulted his nostrils no matter what. The stench of the sanguine fluid was prominent everywhere. It even became appalling every now and then. The crimson liquid gushing out like water coming out from the faucet with a single large cut on his victim. Even the mask that covered the lower portion of his face never fully blocked the smell. Then again, it was better than nothing.

And least to say, he never enjoyed one bit of it, of that dreaded stench. It felt like it has been the only scent that he has smelled for years. Even memories of freshly baked bread to the ocean seemed to have faded away with the smell of blood replacing them.

Walking down the desolate streets of the gothic city of Yharnam was a lone figure. Even though in reality that it has been a few hours since he has arrived in the famed city of Blood Ministration, it felt like he's been there for days on end. The plus side was no sleep, but that didn't mean he didn't get tired.

He was currently wearing the clothing of the Hunter's Workshop. From the Hunter's Hat to the boots, he wore what Hunters before him weared against the Scourge. The signature hat with the feather like design on it, the dull grey coat with the robes cascading around his legs, the classic trousers and the gloves used to hold the Trick Weapons of old. After all, Hunters exchanged the protection of armor to move swiftly like death, discrete and carefully. The only thing that was different was the small cape on his back was removed. It was used to wipe blood off as Hunters would be caked in a thick layer of the crimson liquid after hours of hunting, but it seemed encumbersome to have along.

A long sigh came from his mouth as his eyes shifted upwards to the sky. It was deathly red with a paleblood moon hanging low in the night sky. Shivers always crawl up his spine and along the skim when he makes eye contact with the blood moon. As if it was taunting him to give up. He couldn't give in yet.

"How much longer does this have to be?" He muttered to himself. His robes swayed in the unseen breeze as he gripped a lone blade in hand tightly. He was tired, yearning to find rest, but he couldn't rest yet. A duty that had to be fulfilled before he could succumb to the clutches of sleep.

His mind was still burning from the fresh sight he saw not long ago. It pained his thoughts, a pulsing sensation of guilt overflowing his body. "I couldn't save you, Eileen... I could've saved you..." Tears collected within his eyes wanting to burst out, but he kept them in instead of crying out on the dead streets.

Thankfully, yet woefully, footsteps ahead cracked the train of thought within him. Looking before him he saw a group of five figures walking ahead. They had weapons in hand ranging from meat cleavers, maces and sabers. One carried a torch in hand for the illumination of the dark and another held a wooden shield in a vain attempt for protection.

"Yharnamites," Cayde muttered lowly seeing them. His heart began to pulse a bit faster at the sight of the locals, something he took note of every time he would get into conflict. Adrenaline seeped into his body, eys steeled ahead of him unfaltering.

One of them turned around and was taken aback seeing him. The figure thought it was ironic for him to be set back seeing to how deformed his face was. It was a sickly pale grey with a bristly beard adorned on the lower jaw. But what most people would've seen was the hair starting to grow from the skin. He was inflicted by the Scourge of the Beasts along with his countrymen. But sadly, not one realized it.

"B-Beast! Beast!" The Yharnamite shouted in dismay pointing his cleaver at the figure.

 _"How many times, it's Hunter..."_ Cayde thought, annoyance stiring in the back of his head.

Another Yharnamite turned around and yelped in surprise seeing him. "Away with you, foul beast! You're not wanted here!" He shouted, waving the torch around madly.

The Young Hunter merely scoffed walking towards them. This caused the Yharnamites to slowly back away in fear seeing him approaching. "W-We'll kill you where you stand, damn thing!" The one holding the shield proclaimed before running towards him to attack.

The Hunter smirked behind his mask and stepped to the left as the Yharnamite swung his cleaver in an attempt to cut him down. He then brought the blade up and stabbed it through the Inflicted's chest. "I wish you could kill me," He whispered into his ear before drawing the blade back. A soft groan of pain escaped the Yharnamite's mouth before he fell down dead onto his back. Blood seeped out from his wound staining the ground turning into a small puddle around the body.

The Hunter felt the familiar surge on his body after the kill. He couldn't deny it felt invigorating. He brought his dark blue eyes that seemed to have been glazed over at the four that remained. Blood dripped off the blade, glistening in the pale red light, a hidden grin behind his mask. The four remaining Yharnamites slowly began to back away from Cayde, feeling an ominous aura emitting from him.

"Who's next?" The Hunter asked with a dark laugh emitting from him before rushing towards them, fury now unleashed on the Yharnamites poor souls.

* * *

A minute had just passed, and the ground surrounding the Hunter was slick with blood, bodes of the Yharnamites in mangled heaps of flesh and bone.

Cayde slowly removed the blade from the skull of one of the bodies and twirled it around in-between his fingers. He shivered in both delight and fear from the adrenaline rush he was in, causing his blood to boil. "The Blood... How it resonates inside me..." He uttered softly with a low breathe.

The last Yharnamite of the five whimpered in fear watching the Hunter walk towards him unfazed by the kill he just made. "L-leave me alone..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," The Hunter replied back. Taking another step forward, he slashed the blade at the Yharnamite's leg causing him to howl in pain and collapse on the ground holding the wound. Cayde sighed and placed his foot on his back pinning the Inflicted man not to go anywhere. Hefting his blunderbuss in his left hand, he softly pressed it to the back of the skull with the Yharnamite squirming to escape his clutches. His finger found the trigger and began to apply pressure. "Just doing my job."

* * *

 ** _What scared you the most when you were a kid? Was it the dark? I don't blame you. I was scared of the dark once you know. My auntie always told me that if I was a bad child, I would be dragged into the deep blackness and be eaten by monsters. A good way to disicpline children._**

 ** _And to be honest, I still slightly am afraid of the dark. But with good reason. You do not know what lurks behind those darkened corners. Yharnam truly brings this back to haunt me until I croak my last here._**

* * *

Old Yharnam seems to be a distant memory from the history of the city. Before, it was a bustling place where people came and went. It was a lively city once full of life. That was until Old Yharnam came under a disease called Ashen Blood. It slowly killed the populace of the city, poisoning them. The people yearned for a cure to relive them of their damn pain.

Eventually, The Healing Church came into sight and offered their miraculous salvation, Blood Ministration. The people reluctantly took it and they found themselves cured of their afflictions. And it saved them from the infection that was among them. That's when Old Yharnam bloomed into a city of miracles.

"Poor fools didn't know what they got themselves into." Standing on top from a tower in the abandoned city was a man looking over the streets once filled with people. Now, beasts stalked the streets with fire still burning on smoking corpses and buildings.

"Was the only choice we had was to burn all of Old Yharmam to ashes? There could've been another way. Damm Healing Church... If only there was some other way." His ears perked up hearing movement behind him. "Ah, it's you. Been far too long," He said turning around.

It was the Young Hunter getting up from the ladder leading up to the rooftop. "Djura, it's good to see you." He dusted himself off from the climb up and walked over to to the older man. "Holding up well, ol' man?"

The Ashen Hunter smiled slighty with a chuckle. "I was a Hunter once. I can take care of myself. So tell me, how goes the Hunt? What was your latest kill?" Djura asked with curiosity.

Cayde sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn, bhí sé ar mire," He cursed softly. "I killed something that was basically a mass of bone and meat. And it wasn't pretty, Djura."

"I can imagine. Still, you slaying beasts at your age makes me concerned. But you're just doing your job," Djura answered back to the Young Hunter.

"You did threaten me when I first came to Old Yharmam. Then you shot me to death when you first saw me," Cayde replied back. "And that was me when I was still confused about Hunter's and everything."

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that. Just been a reflex of mine. While you did slay some beasts here, it was merely in defense or for your own sake. I am not for one to keep someone of your age to remain in the Hunter's Dream for long."

But the Ashen Hunter sensed an uneasiness within his friend. The past few times he has visited since the first meeting they've shared, he was met by fierce determination and courage that would never be extinguished. But here before him was a Hunter filled with grief, something he hasn't seen for some time.

"Hey, Cayde? Something bothering you?" Djura asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine... Fine and dandy..."

"Something is clearly on your mind. Care to share? But I'm not want to force you into telling-"

"It's Eileen..."

"The Crow' still squawking?" Djura asked with a cheerful tone Cayde has barely heard at times. "Haven't heard from her in ages. What's she up to now? Still hunting other Hunters? The lass sure is crazy I tell ya. Nothing could dissuade her."

Cayde swallowed a dry lump in his throat trembling trying to stay in a calm composure. "She... She died..."

Djura was shocked from this news hearing this. "She's dead?"

"Saw it with my own eyes, Djura... I tried to save her... I couldn't do a thing... So I killed the Hunter that killed her... I killed that bastard... Fucking Cainhurst won't leave me alone..."

Djura bit his lower lip from the news given to him. It was grim news to hear from such a young person. Especially from a juvenile like Cayde. "She was a good Hunter... A very good one... I'm sorry, lad. I know she was something to you." But his eyes soon caught a glimpse of the blade his friend had on his side. "That blade."

Cayde darted his eyes down to his right seeing it. "It's Eileen's... Her blade..."

"Huh, strange."

"What?"

"The last time I saw that blade, it seemed bigger. Could be me or I had a lot of drink that night."

Cayde shook his head laughing softly. "If you're wondering why I have it on me, I'm keeping it as a memento. She was the first Hunter I've met after waking. And she's been supporting me for a long time..."

Djura just gave him a smile. "I'm sure she's proud of you."

"I hope so... I'm just gonna head back to the Dream. Take some time to rest."

"That'd be best for you, Cayde. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Take a load off."

Cayde smiled behind his mask and nodded. "I hope so too." Reaching into his satchel on the left side of his hip, he pulled out a ragged piece of paper that seemed to have been weathered and ripped apart. On it bore a strange symbol that only few know what it is. The Young Hunter took in a deep breathe before crushing it in his hand and placed his fist on his head. An ethereal glow surrounded his body before he began to dissipate into nothingness before the Ashen Hunter.

Once Cayde was gone from the rooftop, Djura shook his head smiling. "May you find your worth in the Waking World," The Ashen Hunter recited the familiar words he once heard himself.

* * *

 _The Hunter's Dream..._

Cayde breathed slowly, standing up straight from his kneeled position. "Dream sweet Dream," He mumbled to himself. He looked ahead to see the house before him and started walking towards it.

He heard movement to his left and saw it was The Doll. She was currently tending to some white flowers blossoming from a bush. Cayde cleared his throat with a smile catching her attention. A smile of her own appeared on her face before walking towards the Young Hunter with eagerness. "Welcome home, Good Hunter."

Cayde nodding smiling giving her a small wave. "Hi, Anna. How are you doing?"

The Doll waved back with a small giggle. "I am well, Good Hunter. Now, what is it that you desire?" Anna asked nodding.

The Young Hunter sighed deeply covering his face. "I need some time to rest. Had a rough time out there."

"Very well. You may rest within the house, Good Hunter. I can also provide you some rel-" Anna stopped her speaking when she saw Cayde with a confused look on his face. "Good Hunter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Anna. But I thought I just saw someone, or something, in front of me."

Anna tilted her head worried about her Hunter. "Is it worrying you?"

Cayde shook his head at her and waved her off. "I should be fine, Anna. I-Woah!"

She widened her eyes seeing how Cayde recoiled back going into an offensive stance gripping the blade from Eileen tightly. "Good Hunter?" She shouted in distress.

Cayde had his eyes widened with his left hand crawling up onto his face. He knew he has been seeing things ever since he has slain Rom not long ago, despite him not wanting to slay the Great One. "Is it the moon?" He muttered to himself. But this was beyond anything he has seen.

Faint outlines of people walked past by him, appearing and disappearing. Some entering the house and some leaving. An outline even passed through him which caused him to recoil earlier. "Good Hunter, are you okay? Do you need anything? Medicine? Vials?" Anna asked, getting more worried each passing second.

Cayde clutched his head tightly gripping at the leather hat he wore early in The Hunt. "No... No... No..." He muttered like a broken record over and over again.

The Young Hunter slowly looked up from the ground where his gaze was and began to look around. Something was beckoning him, a certain light piano tone to be certain, but it was soothing to him strangely. He looked into the field of white roses seeing the gravestones of each Hunter. But what surprised him was seeing someone standing in the field. The figure was dressed in white monk robes. The face was covered in a dark shroud, with two bright yellow lights flashing beneath the hood. He merely raised his arm up and pointed at Cayde. _"You..."_ A voice echoed in his head.

* * *

Cayde gasped loudly sitting up straight. His heart pounded with fear and confusion. "Cad é an ifreann atá ar siúl anseo?!" He exclaimed trying to make sense of what he is seeing. Just once glance around told him he was no longer in the Hunter's Dream, practically, not where near Yharnam at all.

It was reminiscent of the Forbidden Woods near the city, with the trees looking devoid of life. A scarecrow was near him with a pumpkin serving as it's head with a witch's hat on top of it. He realized he was also near a cliff and looked at the horizon to see the sea. But it was different. The water was red, and this wasn't like this at all in Yharnam.

Reaching up to pull his hat down to cover his eyes from the sunlight he hasn't experienced in over the course of days. But Cayde widened his eyes seeing he didn't have his Hunter's Hat. Instead, he gripped at the new hat on his head and pried it off. Glancing at it, it was a newsboy cap in a light brown colour, running a hand through his semi short dark auburn hair, albeit a bit wavy. Looking at his upper body to see he was wearing a black vest with small bits of a white dress shirt's sleeves coming out as well the short tail. He also had a dark brown jacket on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a fingerless black glove on his right hand. Now casting his eyes upon his bottoms to see olive green pants and dark brown work boots. And his skin finally see the light of day again, the light peach skin that reflected the light off of him.

Slowly standing up, Cayde inspected his clothing before sighing in relief feeling something weighty in his pocket. "At least it's my clothes... And my brass knuckles are here... I don't care if they're here suddenly... I have to find out where I am right now..."

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Cayde had his hat over his eyes as he was leaned against a tree. A small fire was lit with some branches he broke off from the trees and managed to make a kindle after finding a flint by chance and used his belt buckle to create sparks.

"Where the hell am I? Haven't seen a single beast prowling around. At least it's not like a reef in Yharnam and there's no smell of blood." The Young Hunter just sighed heavily and faced down on the ground trying to make sense to what is going on. But he had to admit, the withdrawal of the disturbing scent brought him relief to some extent.

"Does it mean I'm free of that nightmare? I sure as hell hope so."

An hour passed on by as the fire dimmed slowly. Cayde stood up with a groan and stretched with a relaxed sigh. "More wood then," He muttered. Grabbing a branch beside him, he broke it in half before tossing it into the dying fire. The flames licked away at their newly added fuel and ate away greedily.

 _"Humanity always seemed to take after fire... Always hungry for more, only to die out once the fuel completely gone..."_

 _"Fine, let's just say that I'm no longer in Yharnam. Okay, good. Then I guess I could be a little more... Lenient... But I should probably keep my guard up either way. I should be ready for anything. It's like being on the streets of Southwark... One moment you're fine. The next at knifepoint from some thug."_

Cayde then heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. He instinctively reached for a large, thick branch and stood up walking towards the disturbance. Hefting it tightly, he raised it up over his head with his left hand clearing away some foliage. Cayde was ready to swing down to hit whatever was there. But he widened his eyes and felt relief rush over him. "Son of a bitch... A Messenger," He uttered lowing the branch to his side.

The pale, sickly looking creature looked up from it's spot and nodded it's head in delight seeing the Hunter before him. Cayde knelt down in front of the creature and softly petted it's head. He heard a faint purr coming from the Messenger before it looked up at him. "Hey, what's going on? Where am I? What happened?" Cayde asked the Messenger.

The Messenger hissed softly rubbing it's sickly hands together. _**"Cayde... Good to see again... But broken... Severed..."**_

Cayde tilted his head hearing those last few words. "Broken? Severed?"

 _ **"... You... You are no longer part of Hunter's Dream..."**_

Cayde froze hearing that from the Messenger. He was no longer a part of the Hunter's Dream? If he was no longer part of it, that meant if he was to die...

"What? I'm no longer part of it? How?"

 _ **"Yes... But... You are still connected... Just can't return... Still have your equipment back in Dream..."**_

"And if I die here?'

 _ **"Do not know what will happen... Suggest you don't die... Look after yourself..."**_

"Alright. That much I can do. But where the hell am I then? I know I'm not in Yhranam."

 _ **"... Don't know where you are... But you are in Waking World..."**_

Cayde held his breath with his hands now cupped beneath his chin. "This is strange. Far to strange... Could be the effects of killing Rom... Hey? Can you still get me my equipment?" The Hunter asked. "Anything at all? Amd please tell me my other clothes are there."

 _ **"Indeed... Can still get you weapoms and clothes... Gehrman insisted we help you until he can resolve problem... That is if he can... But... What do you request, Hunter?"**_

The Hunter clapped his hands in relief at this. "Good. Very good. Bring me my cane and Hunter clothing. I feel naked in these slacks."

The Messenger was about to reply before something unexpected happened to Cayde that a Hunter would never expect to happen.

He shouted in pain when a bicycle tire bashed itself into his face right between his eyes. Cayde flew back a few feet and held his face in pain. He heard something crashing on the ground along with someone falling to the ground.

"Holy Fuck! What are you?! Some chancer that's-!" Cayde cursed, slowly picking himself up from the ground. His head shook from the tire ramming into his face holding the area where it hit him. Cayde soon focused his vision on what laid on the ground. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before they widened in shock. A bicycle laid on the ground near where it hit him. But a few feet away from the Hunter was a girl laying passed out on the ground. "Oh Cayde you gobshite..."

Scrambling himself up to his knees, he crawled towards the girl feeling concern fill him, replacing the worry of pain from his head. The girl somewhere around his age, though shorter he assumed, perhaps by at least somewhere half a foot. Bright pink hair cascaded down from her head past her shoulders with a pale cream color skin tone. His eyes inspected her face that was somehow in a heart shape. Upon closer observation, she was wearing a school uniform, that in what was for girls. A green jacket with a white blouse behind it that came along with a plaid skirt that barely hid above her knees.

Softly placing his hands on her shoulders, Cayde began to shake her, trying to wake her up. "Oi, up and at 'em. Don't doze off around here," He said continuing to shake her.

The girl let out a small groan from the constant shaking. The Hunter stopped hearing this making him sigh in relief. She slowly opened her eyes and faced Cayde with eyes filled with guilt. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. My anemia was catching up to me making me dizzy," She said softly.

What he saw was perhaps an eye relief to him since he entered Yharnam. Bright emerald green eyes flashed from her, and it strongely brought him at ease.

"Ah, don't ya worry 'bout me," Cayde told her, gently getting her to sit up. But despite her rather innocent looks, he still kept his mind on the alert if anything funny was to happen. "Least you ain't banjanxed. Otherwise we'd be in a whole heap of trouble," He mumbled lowly to himself. "You alright?" He asked standing up and offered her a hand. "Oh, and to introduce a bowsie like me, names Cayde. Cayde Fola."

The girl smiled shyly at him and took his hand standing back up. "It's nice to meet you, Cayde. I'm Moka Akashiya. So, are you going to the academy too?"

Cayde was a bit confused hearing this from her. There was a school in the middle of these woods? Then again, there was Byrgenwerth, a school that was deep within the Forbidden Forest. He needed to start somewhere as well, asides from hiding out in the forest. Besides, he was dying from thirst and needed something to eat. Deciding that this was the only option he had, Cayde nodded at her. "Y-Yeah. I just so happen to get myself lost heading there."

Moka nodded at this before having a horrified look on her face. "C-Cayde... Your head... You're bleeding..."

Cayde raised an eyebrow hearing her say this. "Bleeding?" He then realized that his head felt a bit damp before placing a hand on his forehead. Glancing at his hand, he groaned seeing that he indeed was bleeding. "That's just brutal..."

"Here, let me help," Moka told him. She reached into her pocket before fishing out a white handkerchief and gently applied it to the small wound on his head to stop the bleeding.

Since Moka had gotten into his personal space, Cayde managed to catch a whiff of her scent. He couldn't help but relish in the smell. _"Roses... Vanilla... Bubblegum... Such a deadly scent."_

He soon snapped out of his trance when he heard sniffing from her. Cayde was taken aback when he saw that she was sniffing the handkerchief she used to stop the bleeding. "Ummm, Moka?"

She slowly opened her eyes which seemed to have a small haze to them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I... I just can't help myself. But you smell so good, Cayde." Moka leaned a little closer to him and had her face cuddle closely into the Hunter's neck. "It's because... I'm a vampire." She opened her mouth which revealed her canines had become longer before they pierced his flesh.

Cayde was frozen for a split second before placing his hands on shoulders firmly and pushed her away from his neck. He reeled away holding onto his neck feeling some of his blood staining his hand. _"What the hell?! She bit me! But... It was just a small prick..."_

The Young Hunter slowly slipped his right hand into his pocket, placing a light grip around a small object ready to retaliate if necessary. He eyed the now revealed vampire before him, blood now starting to boil beneath his skin. But it confused him to as why she didn't come onto him wanting more.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just been awhile since I've had some blood. And the scent of your blood made me want to have some. I didn't mean to do that," Moka softly squeaked out at him with regret heavy in her words.

Cayde relaxed his body hearing this from her. His time back in London in Devil's Acre and in Yharnam showed that even innocent looking people, or in Yharnam, things, can be deadly. But she was clearly showing regret and pity that she had came onto him like that. And those were emotions that could barely be toyed with.

With a sigh, he nodded before flashing her a small smile. "No, it's fine. Had my fair share of others bitting me. My fault that I shoved you away like that. Reflex of mine from where I'm from." Playing nice was something he decided to go with, to truly see if she was being honest with her words. "Are you alright though? My grip might've been a bit too hard on you."

"I'm okay. You did react in the moment." Moka just smiled at him before growing nervous, shrinking in a bit. "Well, I'm also new to this school... Do you want to be friends? It would be nice to be with someone familiar there."

Cayde felt his heart being stabbed viciously seeing her like this. It was like seeing a kicked puppy with tears in it's eyes. There was no way she could be deceiving him with this act. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you don't randomly bite me again Nothing against vampires, just sudden bitting is something I'm not fond of. But then again, two heads are better then one."

Moka nodded blushing but smiled at his kindness. She quickly snatched his hand before he began to pull Cayde along with her. "Great! The opening ceremony should be beginning soon! Let's not be late for it!" She chirped out, going at a fast pace.

The Young Hunter held onto his cap being pulled along by his newly gained friend with a nervous expression of his own. _"Something tells me this is Yharnam all over again."_

* * *

 **Editing note, imagine the jacket as I mention of what he wears to what Jacob Frye from AC Syndicate wears, similar as that. The Simply Jacob Outfit.**

 **So, that was something. I'm glad I managed to finish and post this during my vacation. Sorry if some things are mispelled and everything, had to do this from an iPad.**

 **But yes, Cayde has once again thrusted himself into a situation. How will he manage to cope with his decision?**

 **See you guys soon. This'll probably be the only thing I'll be able to post while om VK. So while I'm on said VK, let me know what you think of this. Positive and negative feedback is welcomed.**

 **Translations, Irish to English**

 **Beannachtaí- Greetings**

 **bhí sé ar mire- it was crazy**

 **Cad é an ifreann atá ar siúl anseo- What the hell's going on here**

 **I also decided to use some Irish slang here for Cayde. You guys look them up to see what they mean. And to any of my viewers who happen to be Irish, I'm sorry if I happened to use them wrong. I would like some tips and all.**


	2. Chapter 2: From Yharnam to Yokai

Chapter 2

 **A/N: After doing some binge watching on anime, reading of manga, new game plus four on Bloodborne and other things, here's another chapter of Blood Vampire.**

 **I'm glad you guys like it so far. With already over 40 favourites on the first chapter alone, you've gave this a lot of support. Thanks you guys, that means a lot.**

 **And to say this, this is supposed to be a much longer chapter that is over 11k long, but of some reason, my document isn't saving and it's a hassle to go through it with a word document to fix and- You get what I'm meaning.**

 **So in short, this is just part one of two for this little section of the story.**

 **That, and with me already in second semester of Grade 11, things will be a bit busy so update times will be fairly scattered. I will try my best to update as much as possible in the future, but they will be scattered.**

 **To let you know, when looking back near the ending of the first chapter, I was cringing rather a lot. So I decided to rewrite it along with a change of clothing for Cayde. Take a small read of it to get a better look so you don't confuse yourself with the second chapter, hopefully.**

 **Also, make sure you have something like a website on Irish slang. It'll help out.**

 **Oh, and I'd like to say sorry if some characters are OOC and all. I will try to keep them to their true selves though.**

 **And lemme know what you think of the chapter so I can be able to do better in the next one and if needed, rewrite this one.**

 **Well, I'll stop my fibbing. You guys enjoy the next chapter of the story. Reviews are welcomed, good, bad, and critical.**

* * *

 ** _Have you ever had one of those moments_ _where you immediately regret making a decision not so long ago? A damn gobshite like me did that. Once in Yharnam and now here, at some academy called Yokai Academy._**

 _ **Well, for one, I'm glad I was able to get into the school rather smoothly. But setting foot in there, my instincts started shouting at me that danger was lurking everywhere. My hand ached and my heart pounded. Like if beasts and monsters were all around me.**_

 _ **And just to make it even worse, a couple of what seemed to be the teachers of the school confronted me. They said that they would take me to the Chairman's office to be given a word to. I asked them why, but they said I just needed to follow them.**_

 _ **Moka wanted to come with me because she didn't want to go alone. The new friendship I reluctantly took to protect myself with between me and her, she took it rather eagerly. And I've only met her just recently. I told her that I'll see her again. It seemed to put her at ease.**_

 _ **I just feel like I walked into another Yharnam. It doesn't feel like a nightmare, more like The Hunter's Dream. The sky is the same, even the air, just like in the dream. But something feels sinister here, and it reminds me of Devil's Acre way too much.**_

 _ **And if there's one thing I know that it taught me, that even in a sea of wealth and opportunity in London, Westminster, has a black mark, waiting to be found and exploited on.**_

* * *

Cayde sucked in a deep breath as he looked at both teachers in front of him that were leading him towards the Chairman's office. He kept his hands tucked away in his pockets, his eyes casting glances around him to taking in his surroundings. "From what I've learned, classes haven't even started yet. Why am I being taken to the Chairman?" Cayde asked the teachers, eyebrow raised trying to find an answer.

"Chairman Mikogami hasn't said to as why he wants to see you. He just said that we were to find you and bring you to him," One of the teachers replied calmly, not even stopping to look at the teen.

The Young Hunter sighed softly casting his dark blue orbs down at the ground. While his body projected a rather calm state, his mind was in a state of panic of the unknown. _"This quick already? How can he know? I can't run from here. I'm already to fucking weak to run."_

Another moment passed on by before he saw the teachers stop in front of a pair of to large double doors and stood at either side. "The Chairman is expecting you. I suggest you don't keep him waiting," The other teacher replied.

Cayde nodded before walking forward and pushed against the heavy set. Pushing them open, he found out that he had entered a rather large office. It had a rather murky atmosphere with various items on bookshelves filled to the brim with the cover to cover hardbound objects. It reminded him greatly of Iosefka's Clinic. The Young Hunter jumped in his place when the doors behind him suddenly closed without a warning. "What the-"

" **Ah, I've been expecting you, Cayde Fola,"** A voice called out to him, sounding rather raspy. And oddly familiar.

Cayde looked straight forward before gasping silently, teeth now gritting against each other when he saw the man. Brief images of a field of white flowers flashed through his mind before he narrowed his eyes. It was the same white robed man in the field of The Hunter's Dream, very much real and seated at a large oaken desk at the other end of the room. _"Something's amiss. This can't be a coincidence. If I don't know any better, he's the damn reason why I'm here."_

"Alright. Tell me, am I dreaming or am I dead? Hopefully dreaming, or I'm just as _banjanxed_ as a lunatic back in Lambeth Asylum," Cayde shot back sharply, hands still deep in the confines of his jacket's pockets, walking towards the desk.

" **None to tell you, Mr. Fola. Rest assured, I mean to do you no harm,"** The Chairman added in wanting the teen to listen to him.

"What kind of _header_ do you take me for? I've been told that many times before feeling a knife on me throat a few seconds later back in Southwark," The Hunter growled softly at him, now at the desk, hands on the edge as he leaned against it.

The Chairman slowly nodded back leaning back against his chair. **"I haven no doubt that you don't trust me with what you had to endure through. Even with your uncle as an officer of Scotland Yard, you had to fight to see the next day. Yet, you only killed as a last resort, even when part of a gang, you did your best to keep your hands clean. That is until you went to Yharnam."**

Cayde held his breath, tensing up, while trying not to lean over and grab the man by the collar to sock him in the jaw. "Now I don't know if _I'm gone in the head_ or if you're _acting the maggot_. How the hell do you know that? Who the hell are you?"

 **"As you already know from teachers, I am the Chairman of this school. I am Tenmei Mikogami,"** The Chairman replied back to him, remaining calm yet firm in his voice. **"Please, take a seat."**

Remaining vigilant, Cayde strode over to the chair, right hand clutching at the small object in his pocket before taking a seat. "What is this place? Why am I here?"

 **"I know that you are straight to the point, not wanting to be kept in the dark for too long. To be blunt with you, this school is to help a select type of people to fit into normal society... This is a school for monsters."**

The Hunter's eyes widened hearing this and gripped his right hand into a fist, heart now beating at an irregular pace trying to pump adrenaline into his body. "A school for monsters? I'd rather be back in Yharnam then if that is the case. Now tell me, why drag me all the way here?"

 **"As I said before, I know what happened to you back in Yharnam. What you had to become while looking for your cure, and what you have to do in order to leave your nightmare."**

Cayde snarled softly at this, almost getting out of his seat. "How do you know I'm a Hunter?"

 **"I know who the Hunters are, Mr. Fola. I have for quite some time. And I know their profession. They kill beasts that plague the streets of Yharnam. I've known the Hunter's Workshop since it's humble beginnings. I've known your mentor, Gerhman, the First Hunter, and teacher to hundreds of Hunters before you,"** The Chairman replied calmly.

Cayde stood up from the chair and walked back to the desk, his eyes glaring at Mikogami. "Then you're _diabolical_ bringing me here. If what you're saying is true, that this is a school for monsters, why did you bring me here? Someone who kills monsters?" Cayde seethed through his teeth.

 **"Because I want to help you, Mr. Fola. You were forced to kill monsters. Forced into the Nightly Hunt. Something you had no knowledge of but had to partake in. So I took it upon myself remove you from your nightmare, so you can be free. And I know that you're no longer fully human, with Beast Blood running through your veins,"** The Chairman told him.

The Hunter relaxed slightly but kept his eyes on him. "And why do you want a Hunter here in the first place?"

 **"Me and Gerhman have made an agreement long ago, with the approval of the Great One that made the Hunter's Dream for him. Every so often, I would chose a young Hunter and bring them here so he or she could keep the school safe. And if that Hunter happens to have a rough upbringing, I would let them join the school to learn. No matter what world they come from, for if it's either my world, or one of steam and invention,"** Mikogami said, referring to the very Hunter before him.

Cayde was surprised hearing this from the Chairman. How could Gerhman have made a deal like one such as this? Where Hunters would go to protect a place. A place that houses monsters, while their job is to kill them.

But he soon remembered when he first entered Cathedral Ward, the smell of incense heavy in the air and meeting the Chapel Dweller. First seeing him almost made him kill him, but with helpless pleas escaping the Dweller with no intention of harm, he stayed his hand. Soon, he learned how he only wanted to help out, wanting to have people liked in their homes to come to a safe haven to outlast the Nightly Hunt. He looked beastly, but had no intentions of harm.

The Hunter was rather quiet for a good moment, his mind contemplating and trying to make sense of what to do. The Chairman quickly took notice and laughed softly. **"Mr. Fola, would you like to join my school then?"**

Cayde brought his eyes back up to look at the Chairman's glowing yellow ones, bitting the inside of his mouth. **"I understand if you are hesitant. But give yourself a chance. To be how every adolescence should be given, to live their life without fear or worry."**

Cayde looked down at the desk closing his eyes. If he had to be honest with himself, this was a chance he has been looking for his entire life. Back at his previous school in Westminster, he had a rather rough time fitting in because of him coming from Dublin and being more different than the others.

"I... I accept, Chairman..." He uttered softly with a deep sigh.

The Chairman had a smile form behind his dark shroud with a nod. **"Splendid. I will inform the staff of you staying. Though it is only between us of what you are."**

"Does that mean I have to wear those uniforms I've seen other students here wear?" Cayde asked, as he had a huge disliking towards uniforms.

 **"As of now, no. You will be given a few set of the uniform next week. And you'll be living in your own dorm, with accommodations that relate to your world and new profession. Now, I do believe you must be off, or you'll be late for your first class, with Miss Nekonome in Room 3,"** Mikogami told him causing the Hunter to fumble some incoherent words out before rushing out of the office without another word to him.

He could only sigh shaking his head in amusement. **"It has been far to long since a Hunter has graced these hallways. I wonder what you have given me this time, Gerhman, my old friend."**

* * *

Cayde cursed under his breath as he sprinted down the hallways of the school towards his class holding onto his cap, slipping past other students who just stared at him like he was a madman. _"Why the hell didn't I ask for help from a teacher? Some_ gobshite _I am,"_ He thought bitterly, increasing his speed to make it to get to his class faster.

The school was fairly big, somewhat reminiscent of Cainhurst Castle or Lambeth Asylum, with similar looks according to the Young Hunter but looked like the average school in the inside, well to him. Some of the things he saw wasn't back in his school.

But Cayde was confused to why he accepted the offer from Mikogami. Being in a school full of monsters was already enough for him to have his blood to boil and Hunter instincts to go haywire alarming him with warnings. While it was rather ambiguous for him, it felt more assuring rather than mysterious. Not many people knew The First Hunter, Gerhman, and when they do, it was on a rather good term than bad.

Then again, he was willing to an opportunity that would benefit him in the long run.

"Room 3... Room 3... Where the hell is it?" Cayde muttered to himself before skidding to a stop seeing the number on the door. "Well, finally..." He panted, heaving in the much needed air for his lungs. Walking into the classroom, he saw that most of the students have gotten themselves seated while the teacher was at the front.

 _"That must be Miss Nekonome."_ Cayde whistled silently seeing the teacher. She had blonde hair that almost reached her shoulders with two small tuffs on the top that looked like cat ears to him while wearing a very happy look on her face. Wearing a orange and yellow shirt behind a white dress shirt unbuttoned, he subtly eyed the cat tail that extruded itself from her knee length skirt.

"Oh, and who are you, young man?" She asked him cheerfully, bring up her clipboard for attendance.

"C-Cayde Fola, ma'am," He stuttered slightly from, removing his eyes from her tail not wanting to be caught staring.

"Ooh, you're the one the Chairman told me about. Well, you just made it in time. Go and take a seat, alright?" Miss Nekonome told him.

 _"Guess I have my name in the records of this school now... Perfect..."_

With a nod, Cayde made his way towards one of the empty desks, and took a seat in the row that was right beside the windows of the classroom. Settling himself down, Miss Nekonome went behind her desk with a wide smile. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy! I am Miss Nekonome Shizuoka, and for the year, I'm your homeroom teacher!"

 _"Well, she's rather excited to teach us then,"_ Cayde thought, leaning forward on his chair.

"So, all of you may know this already, but this is a school for monsters. As of now, humans control the world. This school is here to help teach you to coexist with humans, as what you'll be taught to do once you've graduated from the school."

 _"So that's what Mikogami meant. This place is to help monsters blend into society. How the Royal Guards would shit themselves seeing monsters,"_ Cayde thought with an amused smirk, imagining the professional guards panicking seeing monsters in real life.

"Now, rule number one of the school is to always stay in your human forms!" Miss Nekonome continued to speak with her smile. "And rule number two is to never reveal your true form to anyone, not even to other students. You are here to learn how to coexist with humans, and doing anything such as going out of your human form or telling anyone what you are goes against that."

"Ah, that's boring," One of the students in the room. "I think just eating humans would be much better than trying to live with them. To show them we're the better race than them." The student had the build of a football player with slicked brown hair while a rather long tongue came out of his mouth flicking about.

Cayde held his breath trying to stay calm. It just reminded him of confrontations back in London with rival gangs with the gang. The Ravenclaws would look to expand their territory, but without as much bloodshed, but members of other gangs would always try to crush them to show their superiority, such as The Grim Reapers or The Forsaken to name a couple, would try to push them out of Devil's Acre or Southwark.

"Maybe if you could think straight, humans wouldn't hate us," Cayde muttered softly, enough for the teen to hear him and give him a glare.

Miss Nekonome sweated seeing the small confrontation before quickly bringing their attention back. "But you shouldn't do that. Everyone here is a monster. The school is protected by a secret barrier to keep it safe from the human world. And if a human was to stumble upon our school and was found, they would be killed on the spot."

The Young Hunter widened his eyes hearing that despite hearing the good intentions the school was to be doing to the young monster population. _"That's just brutal. Some place you got here fir you're killing the very people you want to live alongside with."_ Cayde then looked at his empty left hand and clenched it into a fist, the blood coursing through him pumping the vital essence throughout his body. _"Then again, I'm not entirely human anymore considering I had a Blood Transfusion."_

Miss Nekonome was about to continue talking before the door to the class swung wide open and the sight of pink hair came in sight with someone running in. "I'm so sorry that I'm late! I got lost on the way here and couldn't find the room!"

Cayde looked up at the front hearing the voice and saw that ti was Moka who came in, panting hard just like he was earlier since he ran to the room prior.

"Oh, that's okay. Go ahead and find yourself a seat anywhere," Nekonome told Moka .

The Vampire merely nodded and looked around before her eyes landed on the first one she encountered at Yokai. "Cayde?" The Hunter looked up before giving out a small yelp when she lunged over to him and engulfed him in a hug causing Cayde to fall on the floor with her on top. "We have the same class! I'm so happy!" She squealed happily.

Cayde groaned softly while focusing his eyes on her. "Yeah... That's nice." He then looked at the class and groaned more seeing how the guys were burning holes into his head with jealous looks. _"Bloody brilliant..."_

* * *

The Hunter sighed in relief that classes have come to an end, as the guys in the room were just giving him jealous glares. But now, he was being dragged around by Moka who was eager to explore the school with him. But more were giving him the same glare as they walked down the hallways.

"Moka, easy, the school isn't going anywhere. But I'm afraid my arm is if you keep pulling it," Cayde brought up with a small groan.

Mona looked behind and blushed in embarrassment as she nervously nibbled on her lip. "S-Sorry. This is just so exciting! I've never been to a place like this before!"

The pinkette continued to pull him along as he groaned with a chuckle. "You lead the way then."

It was like following a child, one who was so innocent and and curious where their imagination would take over bringing them on a limitless journey that takes them anywhere. Just as Moka was doing, pulling him along down the corridor outside

The two soon stopped and sat on a bench, both having drinks on them from a nearby vending machine, Moka having to buy them both the drinks as he had never seen a vending machine before, not knowing how to operate one and had no money. But she gladly bought him a drink since he was her friend.

"What do you think of the school so far? I think it's a nice place to learn from," Moka asked him, adding in her opinion, taking a small sip from her can of tomato juice.

Cayde shrugged as he down a couple large gulps of water down from his bottle. "I really don't know. A little better then the last school I went to back in London. Still adjusting here," He replied back scratching the back of his head. "Though this school has one thing mine didn't have."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, it didn't have girls making the sight rather bleak," Cayde responded with a small smirk.

She giggled at him giving a small smile at him. "Oh, I'm sure you'll get used to the school."

He just smiled back while leaning back against the bench. "I guess."

It was peaceful to him, something he didn't really have back in Yharnam where it was just chaotic and merciless, same for most of the boroughs and slums back in London. Now, he was at a place where it wasn't as chaotic, just a bit unsettling that there is a number of various monsters in the school, but are trying to learn how to blend into the regular society.

But to his dismay, it was soon snatched away when they heard footsteps approaching them. "You're Moka Akashiya, right?" A familiar voice spoke out. Cayde looked over who said it and softly gritted his teeth together behind his mouth. It was the same student who talked about eating humans instead of living with them. The student then looked at her chest without shame. "You look nice."

"Thank you?" Moka replied back slowly, not sure what to do.

"And who are you, mate?" Cayde cut in, trying to take the heat off of her, already knowing what the fellow student was doing, having experience back in Devil's Acre, seeing how men would always hit on women, women who were rather vulnerable.

"Saizou Komiya," He replied back with pride and a grin on his face, making himself look important.

Cayde snickered as he leaned back more on the bench taking another gulp from his bottle. "I already know what you're doing, mate. And the lady isn't showing any interest. Why don't you go up the yard and blather off elsewhere?" Cayde boldly threw out smirking, causing Moka to go wide eyed hearing this from him.

Saizou glared at him before grabbing him by the collar of his vest and lifted him up from the ground before smashing him against a pillar, easily cracking it. But Cayde didn't show a face of pain, rather, his smirk widening. "What the hell did you just say to me? Because I'll rub that smirk of yours all over the wall."

"Oh, sorry. I meant to say go piss off," Cayde replied back, his smirk growing more while sliding his right hand into his jacket's pocket. By then, this was attracting a few other students who were watching what was going on.

Moka was growing more worried by the second wanting this to stop. "Leave him alone!" She pleaded to Saizou.

The Hunter's smirk remained looking at Saizou. "Do you know the saying you bit off more than you can chew, you git?"

"I think that would be you who did," Saizou replied laughing. But he then yelped in pain when Cayde threw a punch into his face, causing him to release him and held his face in pain. Gasps erupted from the small crowd that was now gathered around them. Locking his eyes with Cayde, his eyes focused on his right hand and widened when he saw it.

Cayde tightened his grip around his pair of brass knuckles in his right hand, the light reflecting off of the yellow metal. "How do you feel now, you gobshite? Cause I'm feeling quite lucky," He said evenly with a grin replacing the smirk.

Just as Cayde was about to advance towards Saizou to throw another punch, Moka quickly grabbed his arm with a nervous smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but we have something to do! Isn't that right, Cayde?" She said with her eyes watering slightly, begging him to stop. The Hunter casted a glare at Saizou before relaxing the grip on his brass knuckles and placed it back into his pocket before being dragged away by Moka off to someplace far from the current location.

Saizou held his left cheek where he was punched, now starting to bruise up while looking at the two. He soon noticed the tomato juice can absently laying near his foot. A long tongue soon whipped itself out and grabbed the can before a loud resounding crunch was heard, with the remaining contents spraying out along the ground, looking similar like a blood splatter.

* * *

The Vampire sighed in relief as she and Cayde where now on the rooftop of the school that had a good look around the academy grounds. Cayde blew out a breath of relief himself, hands in his pockets leaning back. "Well, that was something, huh?" He said with a chuckle, stretching backwards to crack a couple bones in his back.

"It was a bit scary," Moka admitted poking her fingers together, leaning on the rail looking at the school area. "Weren't you scared at all, Cayde? He was being rather mean."

"Moka, believe me that I've dealt with plonkers like him all the time that are a lot more worse than a git like him," Cayde told her smirking. "Besides, it isn't my first fight I've gotten into with guys like him."

Moka smiled at him. "Just try to keep yourself from punching, okay?"

"Eh, I'll try. No promises though," He replied back. "But I ain't the one to let a nice girl like you being hit on by men like him. I can't tolerate bastards like those," Cayde added in.

"It was really nice of you to stand up for me. But I just don't want my only friend to get hurt," She told him, now standing beside Cayde.

"Wait, what?" Cayde said with his face contorting with confusion. "I'm your only friend? Please, that can't be true with a girl like yourself with your personality. And it's hard for me to make friends myself."

"I'm.. I'm not the best at making friends really," Moka admitted to him, blushing in embarrassment. But she then looked at him smiling. "But then there's you. You decided to be friends with me despite me having some blood without permission from you. But... Your blood just tastes amazing!"

"Ummm. you're welcome?" The Hunter said not sure how to feel about that. "Still, I shoved you off rather quickly."

"But I still got some of your blood before you pushed me off. It was amazing!" Moka declared, fawning at the remembrance of the bite. "It had so many flavours, like more than one!"

 _"After having all those beers back in George Inn and Blood Vials in Yharnam... Wouldn't be surprised,"_ Cayde thought, sighing at all the pints that he had back in Southwark with friends of his.

Moka giggled at him. "Um, Cayde? I was just wondering, what kind of monster are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Wait, isn't that against the rules, Moka?" Cayde asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry, I take it back," Moka replied blushing once again with a nervous smile on her face.

The Hunter sighed at her antics and turned around so his back was to the rail. It wasn't everyday that he got to meet a girl that was too innocent but clumsy. Sure there was those moments back in Whitechapel with those _ladies,_ but this was just the usual off the grain girl. _"Oh cop on! Mikogami said that he wants to help me out. Least he isn't as strange as that man who gave me the transfusion."_

"Let's just say I'm a pretty special case, that's all I'm saying," Cayde told her about who he really is. "But to be honest, you really don't look like a vampire. Asides from those fangs of yours."

"Oh! Well, it's because of this here." Moka soon opened her shirt a bit which revealed a bit of her impressive chest drawing his eyes in like moths to a flame. But he quickly removed his eyes off them and locked his gaze on what she was showing. The Hunter saw it was a black and silver rosary that was chained around a leather choker around her neck. But the center of the cross is what drew him in. Where the two lines intersected was a dark red gem that had a black slit in the middle, something like a pupil of an eye.

"When this rosary is removed, I become my true self. A real vampire. And I can be really scary," She explained to him.

"Looks a bit creepy," Cayde commented before rubbing the back of his head. "No offence." But he felt a bit put off seeing the rosary, especially the gem. It radiated something off from it, like a sinister feeling, like when he first stepped foot into Yharnam. As well, it reminded him of Coldblood Dew clumps he'd find in his journey around the ancient city.

"Oh, and Cayde? Did you go to a school before coming here?" Moka asked him.

"Aye. An academy back in London. A bit dull if you ask me. But I managed to get along rather well. I did struggle a bit and all. And the usual fights that would break out between middle and high class students," Cayde replied back to her.

"You.. You mean a human school?" Moka questioned, her voice sounding a bit disgusted from that.

Cayde quickly noticed this sudden change raising his eyebrow once again. "You alright there?"

"I'm okay. It's just... I don't like humans," The Vampire told him making the Hunter widen his eyes slightly at this. "I went to a human school during junior high, and I saw how cruel and mean humans can be. They made fun of me because I was different. I was always lonely, and they kept on picking on me that they made me believe it would be better if I wasn't around. If I just disappeared." Moka closed her eyes tearing up from memories she had of her time in junior high. "They're just the worst!"

Cayde remained silent taking in the newfound information he had gotten from her. It was hard to see someone with her personality to hate anyone. It was like thinking how a boss of a gang could truly care for his men but in reality, only cared for themselves in the long run.

He soon started remembering how Yharnamites despised the Hunters, the very group that devoted themselves to protect the populace from the spreading plague that threatened to engulf them. And then them being disbanded by the Healing Church as the same group that helped make the group made their own subsections of Hunters to combat the Scourge.

 _"Then how could she befriend a Hunter then?"_

"Then when I met you... You accepted me and became my friend despite me biting you," Moka added in, snapping him out of his trance

Cayde gave her a small look before shaking his head and walked towards the door that made it's way down back into the school. "Listen, I can understand your distrust and hatred for humanity... But they're not all bad. I know some who have done good. Some will help out if you're having a rough time... And... There are those who are willing to lay down their lives to those who would hate them for what they do." He soon left the rooftop, leaving Moka all by herself.

"W-What is he talking about? How could he that about humans?" The Vampire mumbled to herself. There, she stood on the rooftop all alone, trying to contemplate the words Cayde has uttered to her.

* * *

The Hunter sighed deeply walking down the hallways towards the front entrance of the school. His blood was beginning to simmer, on the brink of boiling. He needed some time to himself, take a couple breathers to cool his head.

Cayde didn't want to blurt out anymore words to Moka, not wanting to sever the new bond he made in a world he barely understood but pushed through just to survive.

 _"How could she say that about humans? Sure, there's the gangs back in London. Killing and leaving behind terror, but because we need to survive... Uncle Brian can barely keep us afloat with his pay from his job... I just hope he's okay... And Auntie Clara... I hope she's okay too..."_

Cayde just kept to himself, passing by the students that looked at him weirdly because of his current mood, which was leaking strongly of wanting to be left alone for the moment. As well he radiated a different scent than most of the students, one that reeked of fear.

Thanks to this, he had made it to the front of the school fairly quickly, sighing in relief that he was now alone to himself. But that was short lived hearing footsteps behind him. Looking behind, he saw Moka running up to him. "Moka... I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment... I need to be alone for now... Scram, please..." He voiced out to her.

She just stopped short in front of the gate of the school while he was just on the edge of the forest, just a couple steps of entering it. "Cayde... H-How can you say that? Humans are just harsh and cruel." This caused the Hunter to stop in his tracks and stood still on spot, not bothering to look at the Vampire.

"And for good reason. I've seen why humans are harsh, why they're banjaxed but also grand. Humans are born into a harsh world, one that is unforgiving and merciless, taking away those before they could've done anything. I've seen them turning on each other because of desperation and limited options, but also band together under those same reasons. The oldest emotion humanity has is fear. And the greatest fear is the fear of the unknown, explaining why they respond with violence. But they are capable of change," Cayde explained, as slowly and carefully as he could.

A dead silence hung between them, only for the wind to accompany along. He took in a deep breath before exhaling a shallow sigh. "Because..." He began, turning around to look at her, a grim look in his eyes. "Because I am human, Moka."

Cayde cringed inwardly when he saw the myriad of emotions that began to show in Moka's eyes, widening in shock and her body beginning to quake in fear, raw fear of the revelation. "But... But how? The school... A human can't be able to get in here... But you can't be human... I saw Saizou smash you against the pillar... But you didn't look hurt..."

The Hunter merely gave her a sad smile sighing. "Moka... You wouldn't believe me, even if I say it bloody outright... The Chairman allowed me in because I'm a special case thanks to recent events... He wanted to help me..."

Moka shook her head, her mind unable to accept the newly given information presented to her. She took a step back, clutching her hands near he chest. Cayde took a close look at her face before he felt something in him shatter. Her eyes reflected disgust, fear and hints of anger.

He had been through hell and back, in London and in Yharnam. Struggling to survive near the slums, needing to take matters into his own hands to assure his survival with money that seemed to disappear as soon as it appeared. And then Yharnam, a place that tested his sanity and his morals as a human being. Pushing him to try to commit acts of atrocity.

When Mikogami took him from the nightmare to try to give him a much needed break from the city, to be able to be normal again without fear of needing to fight for it. It gave him hope and motivation to keep pushing himself.

His eyes closed, taking a few deep breaths in to calm down from what he had learned from Moka's reaction. "So, that's that, aye? Treating me like I'm some header that just came out of an asylum? You were so eager to be friends with me. But... But with you looking at me like I'm some sorta rubbish that just disgusts you..."

Moka then let out a startled gasp when he opened his eyes. She saw anger running through his eyes, along with pain and sadness, causing her mind to meltdown at what she had said to him. "Cayde-"

"Forget it!" The Hunter yelled, startling her. "I'll just leave so you don't have to see this banjaxed gobshite anymore!" Cayde shouted at her, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. Turning around with his back to the Vampire, he shook his head, balling his hands up into fists. "Ta, Moka. Hope you're happy," He muttered bitterly before he ran off into the woods, leaving her by her lonesome.

"Cayde!" Moka shouted, outreaching her arm as if to grab him to keep him in place. She fell on her knees, staring at the ground, tears leaking out of her eyes and landed on the ground.

 _"Why? Why was I like that to him?"_ She thought, wiping her eyes from their unwanted tears. The look in his eyes burned into her head, which was just the same on she had suffered rejection and sadness. _"I... I need to do something... I need to find him..."_

* * *

Cayde punched his fist into a tree hard, hearing a loud crack from the impact. He saw cracks around his fist and lowered it, seeing a large indentation in the bark of the tree with the cracks splintering. He gritted his teeth before giving the tree another right hook, the cracks becoming larger and the dent deeper.

"Fucking... Fucking hell..." He muttered, letting his arm fall to his side, feeling the stinging sensations of cuts along his fingers. Cayde placing his other hand on his head taking in deep breaths.

Cayde felt his blood boiling, churning fiercely beneath his skin with some leaking out of his fingers of his right hand. "At least she didn't have to know what it's like to be in Yharnam..."

He turned around and sat down on the ground, leaning against the tree staring up at the sky. Closing his eyes, he sighed and let his head dip down. "Some gobshite I am," The Hunter mumbled quietly.

Silence accompanied him for a good while before hearing soft groaning beside him. Tilting his head to the side, his mind went into relief seeing a Messenger with it's own head tilted. **"Good Hunter... Are you well?"** The Messenger asked Cayde, bowing before him.

"I've had better days, fella." Getting onto his knees as he was now in front of the sickly creature, he leaned down to be on a somewhat even level with it. "What are you doing here then?"

 **"Other Messenger... Gives news of you needing equipment... I deliver..."** The Messenger replied with a low moan. **"More items being delivered to your room in academy..."**

Cayde soon saw a few more Messengers appear around the first with items in their hands, offering them to him with eagerness. "Put my clothes into a bag, and drop it off in my room," He said before he began to strip down his clothing down to his boxers, giving his clothing to the first Messenger before putting on the new clothes on from one of the Messengers.

After a few minutes, Cayde clenched his left hand into a fist a couple times getting a good feeling of the glove before doing the same to his right. He then smoothed out the robes and trousers, tightening the boots to have it a little more comfortable. Rolling his shoulders, he loosened up the clothing that hugged his body to feel free. "Much better," He said and grabbed the hat to put on.

But before he could place it on, he heard a loud shriek resonating within the dead forest. "Shite, what's going on?" Quickly putting the hat on his head, he hefted a cane in his right hand and began running towards the direction where it came from. **Hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it's only part of what I could update anyway. Not fair though.**

 **Well, the next part will be uploaded maybe sometime next week. And also, don't worry, I got other chapters of other stories to update along the way.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Hunt Begins

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hey you guys, welcome to another chapter of Blood Vampire. I'm really glad all of you who are reading this are enjoying this so far. Hope it's a good read so far.**

 **So this is part two of the first day at Yokai for Cayde. The other part I couldn't get in for some reason last time. But that's fine. Soon you'll see him in action in a moment.**

 **So a lot of other ideas have been flooding into my head now after I just began binge watching Naruto. Yes, I'm watching the largest anime that a lot of people love to death. It's not that bad actually, but all that filler...**

 **I'll now stop my ranting so you may now enjoy the story. And let me know what you think of the fighting that ensues here. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **I remember one day when I was with my Uncle back in Whitechapel. He decided to take me and a friend of mine along for one of his usual patrol routines. It was a day patrol for him while I didn't have school that day. And my friend decided to come along since he had nothing to do. It was fairly slow, but it was peaceful.**_

 _ **Then I saw a prostitute being cornered against a building by two thugs. I remember things happening in a flash, my uncle and friend needing to tell me of what happened. They told me that I walked up to the two and beaten them to a pulp.**_

 _ **I do remember smashing one of their faces into a wall.**_

 _ **Glad my Uncle didn't arrest me since he understood why I did so.**_

 _ **But that was just me as what my Uncle and friends say back in The Ravenclaws. I couldn't stand the sight of women being bullied. I can't stand the sight of them being tossed around like toys and thrown away once they're no longer needed.**_

 _ **Then again, I'm not that fond of bullies.**_

* * *

Cayde panted softly, dodging past trees that stood in his way, legs not faltering as he rushed towards the origin of the scream. Eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on the handle of his cane. Another scream spurred him to urge himself to go faster.

 _"Shite, have to bolt it,"_ The Hunter thought, his heart pumping unconsciously, beginning to have have the throes of adrenaline flow through the veins.

He soon arrived at a tree line of a clearing, just stopping a couple feet away, sticking to the shadows they offered, his clothing blending him in. But what he saw caused him to grit his teeth hard. Though he couldn't just rush headlong into the fray. His eyes looked around frantically before they found a rock laying close by. Bending forward, he grabbed it and tossed it a couple times in his left hand, leaning to the side to get a good line of sight before chucking the rock.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier..._

Moka whimpered softly as she crawled backwards, her back making contact with a tree preventing her from escaping. A few bruises and cuts were shown along her face from being thrown around and hit in the face. "L-Leave me alone..." She managed to get out weakly trying to move away from her assailant.

Saizou merely smirked back at her, advancing towards the Vampire. "And what? You're going to stop me?" He responded, licking his lips with clear intention. But instead, he towered over her, skin looking like leather in a grey color with his collar replaced by small spike like formations, muscles bulked out with claws replacing his fingers.

The Orc was about to reach for her again before clutching at his head feeling something impacting against his head. "Damn it!" Saizou cursed, letting his arm drop showing the spot where he was hit, some blood being drawn. "Who's there?!" He snarled, taking a look to see it was a rock that hit him in the head before looking back at Moka. "Forget it. I'm going to do what I wanted to do since I laid my eyes on you," The Orc growled attempting to grab her again.

Both then flinched hearing a gunshot going off, the sound echoing off against the trees. Another gunshot went off, followed by a branch breaking with footsteps accompanying it. Saizou looked in the direction of the sounds while Moka took this as an opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Saizou continued to look around, trying to see who was approaching. _"Please don't let it be any of the teachers."_

His eyes scanned around the surrounding trees, trying to find who was approaching. But no other sounds were being emitted now. Silence was the only thing present. He felt fear creeping along his spine, shivers stealthily crawling up his skin. And he swore he saw something moving within the trees.

He then heard a crunching of a branch behind him. Saizou spun around to see who was behind him before roaring in pain as he felt a hard object slam itself into the right side of his face, jerking his head to the left. There, he managed to see who it was.

A figure clad in dark grey, robes that fluttered from swift movement, a tricorn hat with a feathery like design on top with a mask that covered the face. He was then met with retribution seeing the figure moved behind him and yelped loudly feeling something impacting against his back causing the Orc to fall onto his knee. Lifting his head up, he saw a glimpse of the figure who was now in front of him. Saizou then saw the person reeling back as he swung a cane right into his face. His head jerked up before he fell flat on his face groaning softly.

Moka kept quiet the entire time, sitting against a tree, her legs actually giving out on seeing how the figure had dispatched the Orc the way he did, swiftly, and no mercy was shown whatsoever. _"W-Who is that?"_

The Vampire then gasped seeing that the figure turned his head towards her causing her to freeze in place. The very look of him was ominous, almost evil looking to her. One that struck fear into her beating heart. The figure then walked over to her, the robes behind him swaying along, holding tight onto the cane in the right hand while an odd looking firearm was strapped to the his left side.

She closed her eyes, placing her arms in front of her face to brace herself. "D-Don't hurt me, please," Moka pleaded.

But what happened next surprised her. The figure went his knee, looking at her closely before nodding. "Good thing I got here in time," A familiar voice spoke making her eyes go wide and arms go slack.

"C-Cayde?" Moka mumbled, trying to get a good look, tears welling up in her eyes.

Cade nodded once again before reaching up and pulled the mask down, a relieved look chipped onto his face. "Shh, it's okay. You're alright now-Shite!"

Moka was on him, latching on the Hunter, hugging him tightly not wanting to let go. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, whimpering all the while. "C-Cayde... Forgive me... I'm sorry..."

Cayde groaned softly from the sudden hug attack before awkwardly rubbing her back in attempts to relax. "Calm down, Moka. Breathe." But in all honesty, he had no idea what was going on between the two of them at the moment.

 **Cue: Bloodborne Soundtrack- The Hunter**

"Nice try... Think you can take me down?"

The Hunter snapped his head to look behind him to see Saizou getting back onto his feet. "Get behind me," He whispered to Moka as he stood up and helped her to her feet, now shielding her while glaring at the Orc as he pulled the mask back up over his mouth. "So, a _sap_ like you is wanting more, huh?"

Saizou snarled at him, slowly advancing towards the two. "You were just lucky! This time, I'll crush you!" He growled threateningly making Moka shrink behind Cayde.

A smirk was hidden behind the mask as Cayde snickered. "You'll be needing to do better than that to scare me, mate. I managed to scare you before I even got close to you," He taunted at Saizou. "I bet even a _babby_ could scare you."

The Orc roared and charged towards them, wanting to crush the both of them like a raging berserker. Cayde took a quick glance at Moka. "Hide. Now!" He ordered her before rushing headlong himself towards Saizou. His heart began to beat faster, sending adrenaline throughout his body. He then flicked his right hand subtly, turning the Threaded Cane around slightly before it back to break off into ragged looking pieces but stayed stuck together.

The two met in the middle of the graveyard, the Orc roaring and Hunter glaring as they closed in. When Saizou got in striking range, Cayde dove forward just as his opponent swung his arm trying to hit him. Rolling behind him, Cayde swung his cane across. The cane extended out just like a whip and wrapped itself around one of Saizou's legs before Cayde pulled hard, causing the other teen to fall down once again on his face. The cane retracted back into it's original length still retaining it's jagged shape, ready to lash down again.

Saizou quickly recovered and got back onto his feet only to see the Hunter was already on him. Cayde sprinted towards the other teen before bringing down his cane straight down, the whip like motion happening once again striking the Orc in the face and continued the motion of slashing at him with the cane before retracting it back for another salvo of attacks.

As the cane retracted back, Saizou took this as his opportunity and swung his arm suddenly catching the Hunter off guard. The arm collided with him in the chest sending him flying, making him drop his weapon in process. Cayde crashed into a tombstone with dirt being thrown into the air and the grave cracking from the force of the attack.

Cayde stumbled onto his knees before standing back up, cringing at the throbbing pain in his back. He saw how the Orc was charging for him once again and the absence of his cane. He slowly placed his hand on the gun strapped on his hip waiting for the opportune moment. Getting within range, the Hunter drew the pistol, firing a shot at him. The Quicksilver Bullet flew from the barrel and impacted against the tough skin of Saizou right on his chest. It slightly buried itself right in the strong hide of the Orc before falling out, drawing just the smallest amount of blood.

The other teen roared in pain and trampled forward blindly holding his chest in pain. Cayde then rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Saizou before running towards his cane that laid idly on the ground.

But he then yelped as he was tripped by the Orc and landed on the ground, just a few feet away from the cane. He then gripped his right hand on the dirt ground as he was picked up by Saizou, dangling upside down. "Gotcha now you little bastard!" He snarled.

The Hunter glared at him before snapping his right arm forward, releasing the dirt in his hand right into his eyes. The Orc cried out in surprise and dropped him, clawing at his face trying to get rid of the dirt on his face. Cayde landed on his back before crawling towards his cane and grabbed it. Getting up, he slammed his cane down on the ground, making it revert back to it's original form.

Cayde then rushed towards Saizou, wanting to end the fight before his opponent could recover. Gripping the Threaded Cane hard, the Hunter smashed it into his stomach, knocking the wind out of the Orc and made him bend forward. Holstering the pistol on his hip, he gripped the cane with both hands before swinging it down on his head, sending him into the ground a third time.

The Hunter panted hard, wincing at the pain in his left leg as he felt it getting crushed from Saizou, as well his back colliding with the gravestone not so long ago. His body was throbbing from the pain with just to numb it. He then narrowed his eyes at the Orc before sighing and turned around. "Sleep tight, ya git," He muttered softly before limping away, using his cane as support.

Moka was just dumbfounded of what she had witnessed for herself. She remembered him saying that he was a human outright to her face. But then here he was, holding his own against Saizou with speed and strength that a human couldn't posses. And the fact he was launched right into a tombstone spoke volumes.

She felt a small smile creep onto her face. The Vampire felt terrible for offending the Hunter and wanted to apologize to him. Then Saizou cornered her. She thought she was done for, but then Cayde appeared, fighting for her behalf, as if he hadn't remembered what transpired between them.

But before she could come over to confront him, her eyes drifted behind him and gasped loudly seeing how Saizou had gotten close to Cayde. "Fucking die already!" He roared before grabbing Cayde, his hand grasping around the entire frame of his body and started crushing him. "You'll pay for that!" The Orc screamed before bashing him into the ground a few times, the earth trembling from each punch.

"C-Cayde!" Moka shouted feebly, heart dropping seeing how his body was being pummelled.

The Hunter gasped from each pound into the ground, vision starting to darken before being held up high like some sort of blood trophy. Saizou laughed in triumph and squeezed harder, trying to crush him in his grasp. "I'll crush you just like a bug!"

Cayde sputtered out, some blood staining the inside of his mask, eyes trying to focus in on his opponent. "All talk... No brawn..." He weakly taunted, eyes half closed, all the while laughing softly.

Something snapped in Saizou and he roared loudly before chucking the Hunter into the woods as far as he could. But what surprised both of them was when Moka run in front of Cayde before jumping up, his body colliding with hers causing them to be flung deeper into the woods. They hit a myriad of branches and trees, Cayde taking the brunt of the damage as he unconsciously wrapped his body around the Vampire to shield her from the incoming harm before landing on the ground, the two rolling along.

They soon came crashing into a clearing, nearby a cliff that over looked the blood red sea. Cayde slowly let go off Moka and laid on his back panting heavily. He hissed in pain feeling multiple gashes and cuts on his body as the trees have pierced through his clothing leaving some splinters in there.

Moka groaned holding onto her head with some cuts along her face since she wasn't fully protected from the launch. "Ow..." She muttered before gasping seeing Cayde. "On no! Cayde!" She panicked and crawled over to him. "Are you okay?!"

The Hunter slowly sat up, clenching his teeth together from the multiple sensations of pain that emitted form the multiple injuries he has sustained. "I-I'm fine..." He coughed heavily, getting onto his feet, wobbling side to side before falling onto his knees.

They soon heard the splintering of wood and the ground shaking. There, Saizou charged through the treelike revealing himself with a proud smirk on his face. "Look at that. I guess he's running on empty!" He boasted, laughing all the while.

Cayde growled softly as he stood back up again. Gripping his cane still, he trudged towards the Orc before feeling Moka tug on the back of his robes making him look at her. "You're going to get yourself killed fighting him!" Moka pleaded with him. "We have to run away from him."

The Hunter shrugged her off and glared back at Saizou. "Don't worry, Moka... I'm not scared of death in the slightest... Died too many times to count already..." He muttered back at her making her go wide eyed, while the last part wasn't heard. His left hand subtly reached into the satchel found on the left side of his hip and rummaged around in it before pulling out a syringe out.

Moka saw this and gasped seeing him stabbing it into his leg, injecting the red liquid into himself. A groan of relief escaped the Hunter's lips before he stood straight up from his hunched position. She then noticed the notable tears in his clothes that showed his skin with numerous cuts. But to her shock, they began to heal at a rapid rate, closing up the wounds without him limping anymore.

 _"Clad like night... A transformable weapon in the right hand... A firearm in the other... Fights without fear and without mercy... No fear of death... Is he what I think he is?"_ Moka thought, eyes slowly widening as she remembered some of the stories she was told as a child. People dressed up as if they're the Grim Reaper himself, hunting down monsters or other humans. And it always ended in blood.

Cayde approached Saizou who was at the end of his rambling laughter, doing his best to ignore the pain in his body that remained. Slowly, he stood on both feet, staring straight at him. "So, you're wanting more, huh?" The Orc questioned with a grin.

The Hunter continued to glare at him before lifting his cane up. "I... I'm not stopping until... You apologize to the lady back there..." He mumbled, referring to his friend with a growl.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make sure you won't leave without a beating," Cayde threaten before trying to swing it at him. It managed to land on Saizou's side making him grunt behind the force.

The Orc tried to swing his arm at him to connect a punch before the Hunter stepped to the side to avoid it and swung the cane down on the arm hard, trying to disable him. "Fucker!"

Cayde got behind him, trying to bash his cane on his back before the Orc suddenly spun around and threw a punch at him. It connected onto his chest, knocking the air out of him, causing the Hunter to fly off his feet. Moka gasped herself before yelping when his body once again flew into her.

The two teens landed on the ground tumbling about. But Cayde didn't notice his hand flying out and landed on the rosary. By instinct, he gripped on it. And the rosary was plucked off with ease.

Moka gasped softly as they two stopped rolling on the ground and quickly sat up, looking at the chain that dangled about freely without her rosary keeping it down. "The rosary..." She managed to say before feeling dark energy within her surging out.

A pulse of concentrated energy emitted from her with the skies darkening and a horde of bats descending down, covering the Vampire's body all over before she began to transform.

Cayde stood still like a deer caught in the headlights with his eyes drifting down to the rosary in his hand. He was hunched over from the sharp pain on his chest trying not to fall down. But something inside him told him to run, yet he reluctantly stood his ground, now shaking a bit. _"What the hell? This energy feels foul... Like Cainhurst... And Queen Annalise..."_

Meanwhile, Saizou stood still, sensing the powerful yokai energy that leaked the surrounding clearing. "This... This can't be!"

The Hunter soon flinched seeing a bat flying off of Moka's body. Then another. And another. Soon, an entire swarm was surrounding her before flying off. There stood Moka, but with a different look altogether.

Unlike before, she stood tall with pride instead of bent over and humble. The pink hair that he encountered was now like the color of Quicksilver, as it seemed like to shine from natural light. She was a bit taller, just by an inch or so, with her curves more defined, like the women Cayde has seen on the streets of Whitechapel at night. But instead of it being inviting, it was rather more deadly looking, a hidden agenda hidden behind her facade. Her canines had elongated, poking past her lips.

Moka soon opened her eyes, and the Hunter froze in place with fear stabbing him like a shiv in the back. Instead of the emerald green orbs he has witnessed, it was crimson like Frenzied Blood, a slit in each eye that soon looked at him.

"Hmmm, you released me," She replied. Her voice was much deeper, maturity behind it. She spoke with pride and power, one that demanded full respect, like the Queen of the Vilebloods, even refusing to speak to her own kin who don't kneel before her.

Cayde breathed deeply, quickly regaining his composure before bowing before her with his left arm coming up to his chest, fist over his heart, in the iconic Hunter's Salutation. "Aye. I was trying to be wide until that git over there attacked us. Sorry if I woke you up from your kip," He responded calmly to her, as his eye twitched from the pain throbbing throughout his body.

The new Moka nodded before her eyes narrowed at Saizou, with a hidden intent behind them. "Well, I guess a lesson is in order for him" She began to walk towards the Orc unfazed and looked back at the Hunter. "And for you, I expect you to explain yourself once this is over on whom you are."

Cayde nodded at her and stepped back, his instincts blaring out of control suggesting he should get as much distance as he could. "Alright. We'll have a _chinwag_ later then."

Saizou snarled, attempting to summon his courage to stand his ground. "T-This doesn't matter. I'll crush that bug over there before I'll make you mine!" The Orc got out.

Moka yawned as she gave a deadly smirk. "Oh? Then prove it," She taunted.

Saizou growled before charging towards the Vampire, fist reared back ready to punch at her, closing the gap quickly between them. He let out a loud roar before throwing his arm forward.

Her hand suddenly caught his large fist in a split second. A small shockwave occurred upon impact which made Cayde's robes started fluttering violently from it and covered his face from the boom. Shock filled both the guys seeing how she hasn't even budged from her position.

Her face had an unimpressed look while gazing at Saizou. "Really? This is all the strength you posses? Maybe your boasting is stronger than your fist." With that, she casually pushed the arm aside without any effort before jumping into the air and pulled her right leg back. It then snapped out like lightning and smashed itself into his face with unimaginable force. This sent the Orc flying into a nearby boulder and went through it and crashed into a tree, imbedding him into it.

Moka landed gracefully and stood up straight with a sigh. "Know your place," She said and turned around walking away.

Saizou groaned and growled and pried himself out off tree and roared with hatred. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted, running at her like an enraged rhino.

She growled softly and spun around ready to knock the Orc back once again before hearing a gunshot go off. Saizou held his chest in pain once again causing Moka to look back to see Cayde holding onto his pistol with the barrel smoking. "I'm tired of you, ya git."

The Hunter holstered his gun and then began to run towards the Orc, cane raised up by both hands. Closing in, he swung the cane down at one of his legs with a vengeance. This caused Saizou fall onto his knee. Cayde then spun the cane around to the other side and placed the handle on his neck and pulled him down. Swiftly, he reared back before bringing the Threaded Cane upwards, smashing it beneath the chin.

Saizou's body jerked upwards and caused him to fall flat on his rump. A dazed look was on his face before Cayde delivered the final blow with a fist being thrown right between his eyes. The Hunter gritted his teeth from the impact of his fist on Saizou's face, feeling like he had punched a wall. But it paid off as the Orc was launched back, falling to the ground with a loud thud and some dirt being kicked ip.

Cayde glared down at him and took a couple steps back, stumbling and shook his right hand a couple times. "Finally..." He uttered in triumph and slowly turned around to walk off.

But he froze in place when he saw Moka standing in front of him, rather too close to him with her crimson orbs staring right at him. "Now... Now listen here... You promised earlier we'd talk... But if you're wanting to have a go at it," He began, cracking his knuckles, preparing himself if he should fight again.

"I'm not interested in a fight with you as of now." She flicked her silver hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms right beneath her supple bust making them ballon out slightly. "I should be disgusted by you, I will say that I'm rather impressed by your determination and how you held your own without faltering. While you informed my outer self saying you are human, you clearly show more potential and traits that humans don't have. Mind explaining yourself?" Moka stated clearly.

Cayde pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a deep sigh. "Yesh, you're like that damn Vileblood, Annalise..." He muttered lowly and boldly. She seemed to catch wind of this but remained silent as he took off his hat and pulled his mask down. Blood stained his lips and parts of his cheeks, some still trailing down from the corner of his mouth.

The Hunter bit the inside of his mouth as he thought carefully on what to say to her, as she would demand a full explanation. Though in his case, it would rather be hard.

"Have you ever heard of the Hunters?"

* * *

 ** _It felt like ages as I talked to her as much as I could about myself and what I am. With me coming from another world, all the way from me leaving London to me fighting Micolash in the Nemsis Nightmare, I talked. And I talked. And I talked._**

 ** _I didn't know if I was gone in the head while I talked to her, what made me explain my story. Either because she reminds of Queen Annalise, or just wanting me to win her trust, I just went on._**

 ** _Moka just continued to listen to me, arms just crossed with her eyes looking at me with_** ** _interest. She did say that my tale was a bit ridiculous from what I explained, but after her seeing me in action and her knowing of the stories about the Hunters, she seemed to have accepted my story, my very presence already being a huge factor._**

 ** _She then asked me about my experience as a Hunter of Yharnam. I just explained what I could, why I had to. She seemed disgusted by it but understood that I killed those who were suffering to mindless beasts._**

 ** _Soon after, she took her rosary back and instructed me to look after her other self while she rested. I think she's taking a kip by my standards then._**

 ** _Once the bloody thing was back on that strange necklace, she quickly changed back to the Moka that I first saw. She collapsed before I caught her in my arms. I just held her in my grasp before limping towards a tree and laid against it and let her lie down on it as well._**

 ** _Well, this place is awfully different, that much I'll say. But, it just reminds me of London's churning seas, which just brings a little hope in me._**

 ** _Then again, I am a chancer._**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got a little busy so I couldn't post it back on Wednesday, a week after the last update of this story.**

 **Now if you're wondering how Cayde is struggling against Saizou, as he is clearly more superior in skill and power since he's a Hunter, here's this. He reluctantly became a Hunter, and had to fight beasts stronger than him as he is pretty weak to them. So he struggled and still does.**

 **The update times will now be a bit here and there now as I need to prioritize on my studies for school. But I'll try my best to be posting another chapter of this or another story soon.**

 **And those waiting for Metro: A New Light, you just wait. A chapter is just around the corner.**

 **Safety and peace to you all.**


End file.
